


Romantic Christmas

by Shameless_Fujoshi



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy Christmas Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Fujoshi/pseuds/Shameless_Fujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, and it's cold, but swimming boyfriends have enough blushing between the both of them to keep things warm.</p>
<p>Christmas fluff for Sharkbait Santas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riin-harus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Riin-harus).



> Riin-harus: I hope you enjoy! ^_^

The first thing Haruka notices when he wakes up is that it’s cold and Rin is laying too far away from him.

After pulling some of the duvet away from Rin (who _always_ hogs the covers) he leans over his boyfriend to grab the remote on the floor so he can turn the heat up. He’s not careful about it, hoping all the movement will just wake Rin up. Even if they’re dating he has no intention of doing anything embarrassing like kissing his boyfriend awake, even if Rin does it to him all the time when he spends the night.

It’s annoying.

Even if he kind of, sort of likes it.

“Mnnn…Haru?” Rin’s eyes flutter halfway open and Haruka settles back on the bed, laying sideways facing Rin. “What time is it?”

He shrugs as Rin’s arms slide around his waist and he doesn’t protest when his boyfriend pulls him flush against his body.  Rin is warm even though he slept without a shirt and his chest is smooth under Haruka’s fingers.

“Merry Christmas,” Rin murmurs against his forehead.

_Oh, that’s right._

Haruka ignores his boyfriend’s complaints of how cold it is when he pulls back the covers and slips out of bed. He pads across the room to his closet and pulls out a carefully wrapped box.

“Merry Christmas…” he doesn’t look at Rin when he hands him the present, nor when he hears the paper being torn from the box.

“What the hell, Haru?” Now Haruka’s eyes snaps to Rin’s face, alarmed. “Are you making fun of me or something?”

Rather than sounding furious Rin sounds… _hurt_.

He hadn’t meant to hurt Rin with his gift.

“I just thought you wanted to swim in a pool of cherry blossoms…” Haruka looks away again. When Rin doesn’t say anything he points to the pack of bath salts and adds, “It’s cherry blossom scented.  The cherry trees don’t bloom until spring so—oof!”

“Haru…” Haruka isn’t sure how Rin is able to speak because he’s knocked the wind out of him when he pulled him up in an embrace. “I…can’t believe you remembered something so embarrassing…”

Haruka smiles and raises a hand to pat Rin on the back.

“My gift seems lame compared to yours…” he murmurs against Haruka’s shoulder.

“I’ll decide that when you give it to me.” He pulls back and holds out his hand. 

Rin gives him a _look_ and scratches the back of his neck as he saunters over to his bag, pulling out a small, long jewelry box tied up with a bow.  He hands it to Haruka, not looking him in the eyes. “It’s nothing special, so you don’t have to wear it if you don’t like it.”

But Haruka ignores his boyfriend’s babbling, instead untying the ribbon and sliding the top off the box.

His eyes widen when he sees what lays inside.

He loops the necklace through his index finger and raises it up so he can get a better look; a simple silver charm that curls around a black cord. “This is…”

“Yeah, um…” Rin fingers his own necklace nervously, and Haruka nearly gasps when he realizes they’re identical. “I just thought we could you know…”

_He wants us to match…_ Haruka thinks, because from time to time Rin complains of all the things Haruka owns that match Makoto. Haruka doesn’t really think much of those things since they were gifts from his friend and it would be rude and insensitive to turn them down and not use them. He chuckles, thinking that Rin can still be like his cute younger self that would do things because they were _romantic_.

_That kid is still inside him_.

“Put it on me.” He turns his back to Rin and holds up the necklace, smiling when Rin grumbles though Haruka assumes it’s because he’s embarrassed over the gift. It amuses him how Rin’s grown-up self wars with the romantic child still inside him. The child usually gets his way, leaving Rin flustered and blushing and adorable.

Once the necklace is affixed around his neck he feels Rin’s lips press to his pulse and his eyes flutter closed as arms snake around his waist.  “Merry Christmas,” Rin whispers again, against his hair. “Let’s go take a bath.”

Haruka smiles. _Merry Christmas, indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't have written this without [Fencer-x's](http://fencer-x.tumblr.com) prompt and without [Kuronocchi](http://kuronocchi.tumblr.com) to bounce ideas off of. Thank you both!


End file.
